Ruka's Birthday AkatsukiXRuka Oneshot
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Akatsuki wants to get the best birthday surprise for Ruka and Senri tells him that he has and idea and to get the other boys, except Kaname, and gather in the meeting room. What does Senri have planned and most of all, what will Ruka think of her surprise?


Ruka's Birthday (AkatsukiXRuka)

Oneshot

(Akatsuki's P.O.V)

I woke up early in the morning and looked at the clock. "2:16." I said softly being careful not to wait my wife, Ruka Souen, who was sleeping peacefully nexy to me. I got out of bed quietly and tiptoed to the bathroom. Today was not just ordinary day, it was my wife's birthday, and I was determined to make it perfect just for her.

I finished in the bathroom and walked out. Then I heard a really loud burp from down the hall. "Damn. Who the hell wakes up this early in the morning and burps like that?" I asked myself then it hit me. "Senri." I said quietly before getting dressed and walking to Senri and Rima's room. I knocked quietly and Senri came to the door. "Morning Akatsuki." He said. "What in the world are you doing this early in the morning?" I asked. "Releaving pressure by burping my ass off. My stomach's been hurting all night and I couldn't sleep." He said. "I can tell." I said. "Did I wake you?" He asked. "No. You might wake the rest of us and Ruka if you don't be careful." I said. "I don't mean to really. I need this though. Burping like this makes it feel like a rock has been lifted off my stomach." He said. "That's really paints a picture." I said. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disgust you." He said. "It's alright." I said. "So...what are you doing up this early if I didn't wake you?" He asked. "It's Ruka's birthday and I want to give her a surprise birthday party she'll never forget." I said. "Well, if you're looking for advice, I can help you but first, go wake up Zero, Ichiru, Aidou, and Takuma." He said. "Why?" I asked. "You'll see and tell them to meet us in the meeting room. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get rid of this damn pressure. When I'm done, I'll meet you there." He said. "Okay. See ya later Senri." I said as he closed his bedroom door and continued burping. "Jeez, how can he do that over and over without feeling dizzy?" I asked myself before walking to my baby cousin's room.

(In Aidou's room...)

"Hm. Yes I would like another piece Ruka-chan." My cousin Aidou said as he turned over and continued sleeping. I held back laughter as he continued talking in his sleep. "Aidou you're such a dumbass." I thought to myself as I tiptoed over to Aidou's bed and tapped him on the shoulder. He ignored me and continued sleeping. I shook him and all that did was make him burp in his sleep. I was begining to get frustrated with him so I watched as he turned over tummy-side up. "This will wake his ass up." I thought as I reached for his night shirt. I lifted it just enough to expose his sensitive spot to me. When it was in clear view, I reached for it and rubbed back and fourth. He shot right up and shoved my hand away. "What was that for Akatsuki? It's only 3 o'clock in the morning!" He said as he grabbed my collar. "Would you keep it down? You'll wake the whole night class." I whispered harshly. "Well, what do you want?" He asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. "It's Ruka's birthday and I want to make it perfect just for her." I said. "I know it's her birthday and why do you need me?" He asked. "Well, I just finished talking to Senri and he agreed to help me. He told me to get Zero, Ichiru, Takuma, and you and then to meet in the meeting room." I told him. "Oh. In that case..." He started to say before he jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes quickly. "I'm coming with you." He finished as he walked towards the door. "Alright. On the way there, absolutely no burping whatsoever. You might wake Ruka and she'll get mad." I said. "Where are we going?" He asked. "Zero and Yuuki's room." I said as we left Aidou's room and walked to Zero's.

(In Zero and Yuuki's room...)

"Yuuki..." Zero moaned she sucked on his most intimate area. "Is it really alright to go in there?" Aidou asked. "No you dumbass." I said as I slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow! Akatsuki don't hit me!" He said. "We should knock first." I said as I knocked on Zero's bedroom door. We waited for a few minutes until we heard footsteps coming closer to the door. When the door was open, there was Zero, fully naked.

"Oh god Zero! Put that thing away!" Aidou and I said as we looked away. "Sorry! I wasn't expecting you and I'm a little busy so make it quick whatever it is you came for. Plus, it's kinda hard to hide when erect!" Zero said. "We need to talk to you really quick!" Aidou said still looking away. "Alright, let me put some pants on." Zero said closing the door. "That was a sight I never wanna see again." Aidou said. "You're right on this one Aidou." I said just as Zero came out wearing pants this time. He closed the door behind him and walked over to us. "Alright what is it?" He asked. "We need your help making Ruka's birthday surprise something she'll never forget." I said. "Alright, where are we meeting?" He asked. "The meeting room." Aidou said. "Alright I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said. "Okay and tell Yuuki we said hi!" Aidou said before I could tell Zero was getting a little pissed so I covered his mouth and dragged him to Ichiru and Maria's room.

(In Ichiru and Maria's room...)

I knocked on Ichiru's door and Maria answered the door. "Hi Maria. Is Ichiru in here?" Aidou asked. "Yeah, he's in the bathroom." She said. "Um...should I ask?" I asked. "Remember how we went out to dinner last night and Ichiru ordered that dish?" She asked. "Oh yeah! That really disgusting one!" Aidou said. "Well anyway, he's been getting sick in there for the past five minutes." She said. "Plus he's already ruined five pairs of pants." She added. "Oh. Poor Ichiru." Aidou said when we heard the toilet in their room flush and saw Ichiru walk out weakily. "Didn't we warn you not to get it?" Aidou asked before I hit him on the head again. "Aidou don't make him feel worse than he already does!" I said. "Sorry." Aidou said. "Thanks Akatsuki. Please don't remind me of that. Anyway, after all that I feel a lot better now." He said. "Is that good or bad?" I asked. "That's good." He said. "Oh. Good. Anyway Ichiru, we came here because..." I started to say. "Wait a minute..." Ichiru said as he ran back to bathroom and got sick again. We waited for a good two minutes before he came back out. "Okay go ahead. Finish what you were saying." He said. "I want Ruka to have the best birthday surprise and I need your help." I finished. "Alright. I'll be there in...two more minutes." He said before he ran back to the bathroom again. "We told him and he didn't listen. Now he has to pay the price." Aidou said under his breath. "Anyway, thanks Maria." I said. "No problem." She said smiling before she closed the door slowly and ran to Ichiru's aid as Aidou and I walked to go get the last person we needed. Takuma Ichijo.

(In Takuma's room...)

"I love this book!" Takuma said as he turned the page in the manga he was reading. Aidou knocked on his door and Takuma walked to the door with his book in his right hand. "Hey guys! Come to read with me?" He asked. "No thanks Takuma but I need your help with something." I said. "Well, you can tell me. What it is Akatsuki?" He asked. "I wanna give Ruka the best birthday surprise and I need your help." I said. "Ooh. So it's Ruka-chan's birthday! Sounds fun! I'll definately help! I'll follow you the meeting room." He said as he dog-eared his page in the book he was reading and threw it on his bed before closing his bedroom door and following us to the meeting room.

(In the meeting room...)

Aidou, Senri, and I sat on the couch while Zero sat on the chair, Ichiru sat near the trash can, and Takuma laid on the floor. "Alright guys. Listen here. I have an idea that might work ONLY if we coperate and follow in order exactly." Senri said. "What do you mean, "in order?" Zero asked. "Well, I was thinking since Ruka loves it when we burp that all six of us burp just for her." Senri said. "I see! Ruka-chan will love it!" Takuma said. "And when she's already wet..." Aidou started to say. "I can give her my present. Birthday sex." I said. "Right. That's exactly what I was thinking." Senri said. "Of course, we'll have to do it after she gets all her presents from the rest of us." Ichiru said. "True." Zero said. "What's going on here?" Rima asked as she walked in. "We're just talking Rima. Go back to sleep." Senri told her. "If you say so." She said as she walked back to their room. When we heard the bedroom door close, we started talking again. "After she gets her individual presents from us, we can give her our present as a group and then Akatsuki can take her to their bedroom and have sex with her." Aidou said. "But there's one problem in all this..." Takuma said. "I can't burp as loud as you guys can." He said looking at us. "Already thought of that. Come with me Takuma, I'll teach you how." Senri said as he stood up from the couch. "Alright then." Takuma said and in about an hour, he had Takuma burping like the rest of us.

(Ruka's P.O.V at 7:30 a.m...)

I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. "7:30." I said as I looked to my right. "Akatsuki's not here." I said softly. "I'm not?" Asked a voice. "Akatsuki! There you are and...oh my god. You're...You're..." I tried to say. "I know. Here I come my naughty birthday princess." He said as he crawled over to me. "Akatsuki!" I giggled as he kissed my neck and bit down soflty, sucking on the small marks he left behind. "Come on. Have I got a surprise you're gonna love." He said as he took my hand and pulled me up. Then he tied a blindfold around my eyes and I couldn't see. "Akatsuki...I can't see." I said. "I know but you'll see something very surprising when we get out in the living room." He said as I felt the bed move and him let go of my hand. "I'm just gonna get dressed first." He added and I giggled. "Good idea." I said. When he was dressed, he grabbed my hand again and pulled me out of our bedroom and into the living room, where he pulled my blindfold off and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

(Akatsuki's P.O.V...)

"Oh! You guys are so sweet! Thank you." She said kissing all of the others on the cheek and me on the lips. "Ruka-chan, I got this just for you." Aidou said as he approached her holding a blue wrapped package with a orange ribbon on it. She took it and opened it. Inside the wrapped package, was a charm bracelet. "Aw! Thank you Aidou! You're so sweet!" She said as she hugged him tightly. "Ruka...a little too ti..." He started to say before he burped loudly. "Aidou...I'll let it slide just this once but don't push your luck." She said. "I didn't know what to get you so I got you this. I thought you'd like it." Senri said holding out a purple colored wrapped package with a pink ribbon on it. She opened it and inside was a minature teddy bear. "Thank you Senri." She said hugging him but not as tightly as she hugged Aidou. "Ruka-chan I thought you'd like this." Takuma said as he handed her a green wrapped package with a dark blue ribbon on it. She opened it and inside was a book she had wanted but never had the money to buy. "Thank you Takuma." She said. "Ichiru and I made this for you with Yuuki and Maria's help." Zero said as he brought her into the kitchen. On the countertop was cupcakes that had writing that said, "Happy Birthday Ruka-chan." She looked at it and smiled. "Thank you to all four of you." She said. "Ruka...this is for you." Kaname said holding out a pink wrapped package with a purple ribbon. She opened it and inside was a box of Ruka's favorite candy. "Thank you Lord Kaname." She said. "And finally, my present." I said as I went to pick her up. "Wait Akatsuki! Remember that THING we were gonna do?" Senri said. "What thing?" I asked. "Here let me refresh your memory. Aidou come here." Senri said. "Okay." Aidou said walking over to Senri. Senri punched Aidou in the stomach and Aidou burped loudly. "Oh yeah! That thing! Zero! Ichiru! Takuma! It's time!" I called and the three of them came running. "Ruka...this is from all of us." All of us said at the same time before all of us burped, "Happy Birthday Ruka." She pushed her back against the wall and sank to the floor as Senri held out the last note. "Oh god. It's so...wet." She said softly as I walked over to her. "Now that you're good and wet...time for the best present of all." I said as I picked her up bridal style. "Which would be?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Birthday sex." I said as I carried her to our room where I gave her exactly what she wanted for her birthday this year.


End file.
